1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to USB connector fabrication technology and more particularly, to a USB connector fabrication method, which simplifies USB manufacturing process and facilitates installation, saving much fabrication time and installation cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of modern technology, many different advanced electronic devices have been intensively used in our daily life. Further, different transmission cables are used for data transmission among different electronic devices. Serial transmission connectors, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) 1.1 and 2.0, are intensively used in different electronic devices to provide transmission speeds 1.5 Mbit/s and 480 Mbit/s respectively. Nowadays, these data transmission speeds cannot satisfy the demand for quick transmission of a big amount of data within a limited time. In consequence, high speed data transmission connectors have been continuously created. For example, USB 3.0 provides a transmission speed as high as 5 Gbit/s. In consideration of compatibility to conventional USB 1.1 or 2.0, USB 3.0 maintains the original metal terminals and adds an extra set of metal terminals, i.e. a USB 3.0 connector has two sets of metal terminals arranged therein. These two sets of metal terminals are separately made from two different metal sheets by a stamping technique and separately bent into shape. After preparation of the two different sets of metal terminals, they are put in an insert-molding mold and molded in an electrically insulative housing. After molding, a metal shield is secured around the periphery of the electrically insulative housing, and a USB 3.0 connector is thus obtained.
The aforesaid conventional USB 3.0 connector fabrication method has drawbacks as follows:    1. Two separate stamping dies are needed for stamping two metal sheets into two different sets of metal terminals, increasing die cost and die preparation time.    2. Because the two different sets of metal terminals are separately prepared from two different metal sheets, much metal sheet waste material is produced during mass production of the two different sets of metal terminals. After preparation of the two different sets of metal terminals, the two different sets of metal terminals must be separately put in the insert-molding mold for molding, complicating the fabrication process and time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a USB connector fabrication method, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.